


Aphotic

by SevenDeadlyBrothers (amber96637)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Demons, Torture, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber96637/pseuds/SevenDeadlyBrothers
Summary: Mammon had forgotten to pay them, usually, he was so good with his payments to them, but with having to make sure that you were safe, and the whole ordeal with Belphie, it slipped his mind.The coven of witches was not very forgiving, having been tricked before they wanted to ensure that they would get their money, so they decided to hit him right where he was most vulnerable and defenceless, which just so happened to be you.
Comments: 59
Kudos: 184





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Aphotic: devoid of light, especially of areas where no light naturally occurs

You decided to spend your day walking around town shopping and just having a nice day out, initially you had been with Levi, he made for good company until he got a text telling him there was a surprise raid in one of his favourite games, so with your blessing he took off back to the house with the promise of sending one of his brothers to keep you company. 

While waiting for one of the brothers to show up, you wandered, peering into store windows as you went. The streets weren’t overly busy, but there were more than enough beings walking around. Faintly in the distance you could hear familiar voices in the distance, turning around you spot Mammon and Satan rounding a corner while bickering loudly. Just as you’re about to call out to the brothers, you make eye contact with Mammon as his eyes widen in a look of complete horror, turning around quickly you see a woman directly in front of you, she lifts her hand and taps you on the forehead, next thing you know you’re falling to the ground with your eyes falling shut and you can hear the voices of the two brothers as they shout for you, then everything fades to black.

* * *

Slowly coming to, in a seated position, you hear voices around you, but you can’t figure out who it is, or what’s happening, your brain feels foggy as if you just awoke from the world's longest nap. With a low groan, you attempt to move but something prevents you from moving your body, _it feels like your strapped to the chair._ Opening your eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust to the lights in the room, you see a dark room illuminated by a small window in the wall beside you. The floor is concrete, and the walls are made of stone, _it looks like you’re in a basement and you are tied to a chair._

Upon hearing movement behind you, you slowly turn your head to the side to try to get a glance at who it was. You could only see the figure of a woman out of the corner of your eye, quickly glancing away, relaxing you let your head loll to the side in hopes that you can pretend to be asleep for a while longer and can allow yourself to believe that this is nothing but a nightmare.

“Quit giving me that look, this is a very difficult potion to do correctly. If you think you could do it faster, than by all means, have at it.” says a deep woman’s voice somewhere behind you causing you to stiffen and hold your breath. There’s a laugh behind you most likely in response to the comment, staying as still as possible as you could you listen to the sounds coming from behind you. After a moment you hear no noises besides the sound of glass being moved and the sound of liquid being poured, releasing a small breath you begin to relax your body.

Opening your eyes once again, you immediately make eye contact with a woman with long raven coloured hair and deep-set eyes leaning against the far wall encased in darkness seemingly watching you. Freezing in fright you watch as she stands from the wall and strides confidently towards you with heels clicking softly with each step she takes.

“Ah, child, you should not be awake yet…” the woman spoke in a smooth sultry tone, coming to a stop directly in front of you she leant down in a near squat to be eye level with you. “Sleep some more child, you will need your strength for what is to come” lifting her right hand she pets your head in a way that felt almost loving. 

Turning your gaze to the side and trying to pull away from the touch, you hear the woman growl in anger as she grasps your chin to force you to look at her, you gasp and watch as she raises her other hand and taps a finger forcefully against your forehead. 

There’s a slight pain in your head as you begin to feel dizzy, closing your eyes in an attempt to stop the spinning sensation. It does nothing but worsens the experience until you can no longer form a coherent thought, within a few seconds you lose consciousness.

* * *

* * *

_In the student council room, the members of the council are all gathered around a table in silence, waiting to hear from the demon prince sitting at the head of the large table._

_“You mean to tell me Mammon, that our human exchange student is in danger, all because you forgot to pay back a debt?” the prince spoke in a voice so calm that it sent a shiver up the spines of everyone in the room._

_With eyes staring at the hands wringing in his lap Mammon offers a slight nod in response. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the pale delicate hands of the fifth brother clench into a fist._

_“Mammon, tell me everything you know about this coven right this instant and I might just be tempted to not have you executed for treason.” the demon prince said with only the faintest hint of anger in his voice, which meant that he was so angry that no matter how hard the prince tried, there was no way for him to hold the calm exterior that is normally displayed._

_With a whimper, Mammon raises his head to sweep his eyes over the others in the room. With minuscule hopes of seeing a facial expression that might mean he might have someone on his side this time, only to be met with angry stares from angels, demons, and one human._

_Releasing a sigh the second born of the brothers makes eye contact with the prince and begins to speak “this coven is…”_

* * *

* * *

The feeling of someone tilting your head back is what brought you back from nothingness. With your eyes still closed, you feel the pressure of someone forcing your jaw open. A sickly substance is poured into your mouth causing you to sputter and cough. Opening your eyes in a panic you see the same woman as earlier as she covers your mouth and blocks your nose forcing you to swallow.

“Good, good, swallow it all child.” she murmurs under her breath while taking a few steps back. Watching her move, you realize that there are more women in the room, all forming a circle around the chair that you are still tied to.

The dozen or so women hold hands as they start speaking in a language that you don’t know or recognize. Eyes widening in fear you look around the room again hoping to find a way out. Sweeping your eyes over every inch of the room that you can see, you realize that there is no escape. 

Suddenly you feel a sharp pain in your chest causing you to gasp loudly and fight against the restraints. The pain slowly starts to subside and all that’s left is an itchy sensation where your pact marks are, more specifically the mark from the pact with the second born.

The women finish their chant and all but one left the room chatting happily amongst themselves. Watching the woman make her way back to you, she set up a chair directly in front of you. The woman smiles at you as she watches you attempt to discreetly loosen the restraints.

“You must have many questions child…” trailing off as she lifts her hands and gently brushes your hair away from your face. “We didn’t want to involve an innocent in this, but he left us no choice, we need him to hold up his end of the deal.” satisfied with the state of your hair she leant back in her seat, sitting in a way that was so relaxed that it looked like she was having tea with a friend instead of holding a person captive in a basement.

“Wh-what are you going to do to me?” you stammer, hoping that these women only wanted to keep you captive for a little while just so that they could get what they wanted, but that doesn’t seem to be the case if the gleam in her eyes is anything to go by.

“Oh sweet child, we aren’t going to kill you, if that’s what you’re worried about.” she spoke with a sickeningly sweet smile “alas! We will hurt you to get our message across to that demon scum, but you surely will not die, that would ruin our fun!” this woman is scarier than most demons that you had encountered, but you weren’t sure exactly what she was, a normal human? A demon in human form? A witch? “Though I suppose you might want to know what it is that you drank earlier?” leaning closer to your face almost as if she were about to tell you the most scandalous secret you’ve ever heard “it was a potion dear child. The potion makes it so that anything that you feel, the scum Mammon will also feel!” standing from her seat she walked around you towards somewhere behind you.

The sound of items being moved echos through the room, clanging of metal, scraping of wood against other objects. Craning your neck you try to listen closely to the sound to try and understand what she was doing. The noises continue for a few moments until it is once again silent.

“This way is better than torturing him anyways…” her voice whispers directly behind you, causing you to jump in fear, but her hands hold you still “because of the potion, anything that you feel, he will feel just as strongly as you do, but! He won’t be able to heal it!” hands sliding up and down your shoulders in a way that almost felt comforting “isn’t this exciting! We can cause him so much pain! And he cannot do a thing about it!” cackling as she tears your shirt open from the collar down, feeling your eyes water you look away from your own body in fear and shame, only to see a table to your side.

On the table are knives, pins, pliers, and a series of unknown instruments that you don’t recognize. Squeezing your eyes shut when a hand reaches towards the table, unable to see what is being grabbed, but you can hear it. That is until you feel the sharp pain of a knife being dragged across your clavicle.

You scream out in pain as the woman cackles loudly “Oh! How much fun we will have together!” feeling blood poor out of the wound and down your torso you scream again but this time it’s a mix of fear and pain.

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two is here... hope you enjoy!

_The council is still sitting around the table, reeling from the information that was just given by the second brother. Standing up from his chair, Solomon the only human in the room starts to speak up “if you can give me a personal belonging of theirs, I could try using a tracking spell, it’s no guarantee but it is worth a shot is it not?” glancing at the brothers who all live with his fellow human._

_Satan begins to open his mouth in reply but is cut off by a blood-curdling scream across the table from him. All eyes turn towards the source of the scream as blood starts to pour out of a wound that appeared out of absolutely nowhere._

_Frantically Asmodeus helps his elder brother remove his shirt to see that the wound is a cut across his clavicle. While pressing the shirt to the wound he glances at each being in the room with him only to be met with confused and fearful stares._

_Knowing that the healing of demons is significantly faster than that of a human he slowly removes the blood-soaked shirt to see the wound starting to scab over. As Asmodeus breathes a sigh of relief at seeing it begin to close, only for the wound to rip open once again causing the second eldest to scream in pain once more._

_To the horror of all in the room, this happens over and over with no sign of it ending. Standing from his seat Lucifer gestures to his brothers to lay Mammon on the table which they do immediately while Asmodeus hold pressure on the wound that repeated healing and tearing open. Watching with absolute terror the council members could only observe as an identical gash appears on the right arm of the second eldest so deep that if only slightly deeper bone would be visible. The new wound left the echo of gasps and shouts in the room drowned out by the screams of fear and pain bursting from the mouth of the demon that is laying on the table._

  
  


* * *

* * *

Watching as the woman walks away while placing the knife back on the table beside the chair that you are still seated in. Exhausted sobs raking your body while your tears fall freely mixing with the blood that is covering your skin. The woman comes back with a glass of water, aiding you while you greedily gulp down the cool liquid.

“W-why are you doing this to-to me?” you stutter letting your head droop towards your chest while attempting to catch your breath. “I-I don’t understand… why me?” the question hangs in the air for a moment as the woman returns from placing the glass somewhere behind you.

Chuckling under her breath as she sits back down in the chair in front of you “ah I thought you would have understood by now child…” scooting closer she runs her fingers gently across the marks from your pacts with the brothers. “This right here is why you’re here” slowly tracing her finger on the pact mark from the second-born brother, pulling her hand away from the mark “and of course this is another reason why we chose you.” punctuating her words by tapping her index finger right above where your heart is “you have a connection with that scum and you’re not magical… what more could we ask for?” the question was rhetorical, as soon as she finished speaking, she stood and walked to the table with all of the instruments on in. Retrieving the item chosen she strode back to you, not making a sound except for the rattle of the tool in hand. Crouching on your left side she shows you the item she selected. To your horror, the item was a clamp, the type that was used for woodworking, except the soft pad that was supposed to be on it was replaced with a metal spike, with a similar thickness of your thumb at the base. 

Whistling an eerie tune, the woman tightened the bonds on your left wrist. Unable to pull your hand away, you watch as she secures the clamp. The spike hovering above your hand, you watch in disgust as she slowly starts to tighten the clamp, the spike pushing into the skin of your hand. With a grunt, the woman tightened it more, laughing as it broke the skin, the sight and the pain was enough to cause you to heave and cry out.

* * *

* * *

  
  


_Gently laying his elder brother in the bed, Beelzebub sighed and smoothed down the white hair. The eldest of the brothers could be heard just outside the room as he shouted orders at the others._

_Mammon watched as his brother moved away from him to sit at the table in the room, half expecting his brother to pull out a snack. Instead, Beel only buried his head in his hands and sighed. The shouting of the eldest stopped abruptly as the door to the room opened._

_“Good, you’re awake once more” the eldest spoke in a way that it was clear to the brothers in the room that the avatar of pride was fearful. “You lost consciousness, so we had Beel carry you to Lord Diavolo’s castle. You are currently in one of the guest bedrooms.” the eldest clarified as he noticed Mammon looking around confused._

_Making a noise of understanding Mammon began to sit up, only to fall back down onto the soft covers as the gashes on his body opened up again. The door to the room opened once more and to the surprise of the brother on the bed, Barbatos walks in with arms filled with medical supplies._

_“Ah there you are Barbatos” spoke Lucifer with a sigh of relief before turning toward the demon on the bed “Barbatos has been kind enough to tend to you while you are here.” Lucifer nodded to the demon that began to layout the medicines “Beel will be here to help with anything that needs to be done here.” at the sound of his name mentioned demon lifts his head and gives a solemn nod to his brother “I will be with Satan, Leviathan, as well as Simeon to try and put a stop to whatever it is that is happening to you. The others have been tasked with finding the location of the coven.” The eldest makes his way to the door, only to pause with a strained teasing smile and say “try not to get blood everywhere, I would not want to inconvenience Lord Diavolo any further.”_

_Turning his head away as soon as the door clicks shut, Mammon raises his left hand to see a hole going directly through his palm, wincing as he watches his body try and fail to heal itself. The room is silent for a few moments, as Barbatos moves about the room and Beelzebub watches him as he works._

_The silence of the room is cut off by a loud gasp coming from the demon on the bed, the others in the room rush to his side and watch as the abdomen of the already injured demon begins to shake. Unknown to the writhing demon, his skin began to split open in a way that it spells out “SCUM”. Frantically the others in the room try to pin the demon to the bed, only succeeding to pin him when Beelzebub climbs onto the bed and straddles his brother’s thighs._

_After a few moments, Mammon had grown accustomed to the pain coming from the new markings and shook his brother off of him. Once able to sit up, he looked down at the carvings in his abdomen and sighed. “Oh, how fitting” and with that, he laid back onto the soft covers awaiting the next onslaught of pain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts!!


	3. chapter three

While staring at the carvings in your stomach, you start laughing, a laugh that is so dark and humourless that it would send a shiver down the spine of the most ruthless of demons. The sound startles the woman who was busy wiping down her knife, placing the knife on the table she walked over to where you were restrained.

“What is so funny child?” she asks while looking over her handiwork, after a half-second, she turns and walks away. Returning a moment later with a cloth and a pail of water.

“You are all going to die” you spoke with a wicked grin and a slight laugh. The woman began to wipe the blood off of your body only to halt her movements upon hearing your words “I have pacts with some of the most powerful demons to ever exist. I am friends with angels, demons, and sorcerers, as well as very close to the future king of Devildom. Did you really think that they would let you do this and live afterwards?” with a tilt of your head you smile at the look on her face, one of disbelief, noticing that you struck a nerve, you continue “What? Did you not think this through? Or did you just not do your research? Who goes through the trouble of kidnapping and maiming someone only to not know what they are getting themselves into?” Waiting a moment before continuing just to let the words sink into the woman’s mind. “These pact marks on my body, did you think they were from some low-level demons? They are from the Lords of Devildom, the former angels, and the most powerful demons in existence save for a few others. Those marks prove that I won’t be here for long, and neither will you.”

Watching the woman’s face contort in anger as she stares at the other marks on your body. You watch with fascination as she begins to mutter something under her breath. Next thing you know there is searing pain on the placement where all of the pact marks lay, looking at them, you see that the skin is burning as if you were cauterizing the marks themself. The pain is indescribable, but you know that you got exactly what it was that you wanted.

* * *

* * *

  
  


_Feeling a new wave of pain Mammon raised his head to watch as marks begin to blister and welt in a shape that seemed vaguely familiar. Breathing as deeply as he could to try and prevent himself from yelling out, at the same time he reaches his hand out to hold the hand that was offered to him._

_Squeezing Beelzebub’s hand as they both watch as the burns begin to spread into more shapes, it is only when Mammon’s symbol starts to form that he realizes what the marks are. Turning his head to his brother, Mammon begins to tell him to go and get the others._

_Waiting as his younger brother left the room, Mammon listens for the approaching footsteps, and for a moment all he could hear was the sizzling of his flesh as the marks continue to burn into his skin. Placing all his energy into attempting to block out the mass amount of pain that he feels, Mammon sighs in relief once the burns stop spreading. It is only a moment later that the door to the bedroom flies open and in walks all of the student council._

_None make a noise while they survey the damage that was done to the white hair demon. That is until Lucifer’s eyes land on the word carved into his younger brother’s abdomen that he begins to growl, fighting off a full transformation into his demon form._

_“GUYS!” shouts Mammon to bring all attention back to him, and not the state of his body. “I know what’s happenin’ here!” slowly sitting up with the assistance of Asmodeus and Belphegor who were closest to him. He lifts his hand with the large hole in it to gesture towards the burns on his skin “Anyone recognize these? ‘Cause if I remember right, these marks are only on one body.” as soon as he says this, all eyes turn to the eldest brother who steps closer to run his leather-clad fingers gingerly across the burns on the white-haired demon._

_“Solomon, what type of magic could do this?” spoke Lucifer in a dangerously calm voice as he turns towards the only human in the room. With a gesture of a hand, Solomon walks through the group of angels and demons to get a closer look at the demon on the bed._

_“By the looks of these marks, I believe that this might be a mirror spell.” looking around the room only to be met with looks of confusion, the human continues speaking “the marks that are appearing on Mammon’s body is being inflicted on a different body and are mirroring onto this body.” with a sigh Solomon braces himself, “the body receiving these marks first is my fellow human exchange student.”_

_The room is silent for a beat before it erupts into chaos._

* * *

* * *

  
  


The woman continued to pace the room, muttering to herself as she went. You watched closely trying to discern if she were attempting to cast another spell or not. After a few minutes of nothing happen, it became apparent that she was just talking to herself. With nothing to focus on your mind started to wonder, thoughts of the brothers, thoughts of Mammon, oh poor Mammon, he must be in so much pain, though you felt the same pain, it was something that you could grow accustomed to. 

Worrying about the boys was not helping you. You needed to think of a way to let them know where you were, or that you were still alive at least. There were a few options that you could think of, the first being that you make it so that the woman continued to torture you until help arrives. Shaking your head at the thought, you grip the arm of the chair tightly with your good hand. Your hand! Curling your good hand into a fist you drag your nail across your palm. Trying to ignore the burning sensation in your arm you start to draw circles on your palm, nail digging into the flesh. It left a stinging sensation in its wake but the pain was nothing compared to your other hand, which still had the clamp through it. This was a way you could get a message to the brothers, but first, you needed to know where you were. Seeing the woman still pacing, you decide to ask, seeing as the worst she could do was torture you some more, which was most likely going to happen anyway.

“So Lady,” you start, drawing her attention back to you “are we still in Devildom? Or did you bring me home to the Human Realm?” she stood where she paused her pacing, gaping as if she forgot that you were even there. “I mean, I highly doubt that you would be able to do any of this…” nodding to your impaled hand “if we were in the Celestial Realm.” watching as her face twisted into an expression of annoyance she began to stride towards you. 

“I may not be able to kill you but believe me, child, I could do so much more damage to you than this.” the way she spoke made it almost seem like a challenge as if she were daring you to speak again. Shifting in your seat at her gaze you open your mouth to let out a groan of pain. She seemed to take your noise as a form of defiance and walked behind you, only to return with the pail that was used when she was cleaning the blood off your skin. “I may have been too lenient with you… but do not worry, I will not make that mistake again.” eyes widening in horror at her words. You could only watch as she lifted your feet one at a time to place them in the bloody water in the pail.

Confused as to what she was planning to do to you, you tried to move your feet out of the pail but the restraints on your body made it impossible without moving the entire chair. In the wake of the sharp pain from the movement of the chair, you failed to notice that the woman had begun to speak in a language that you did not recognize.

Once the haze of pain began to subside, you realized that the woman was casting another spell, awaiting the searing pain of another burn on your skin, you were unaware of the water heating up. The pain was so gradual that you paid no mind to it until you heard the sound of water boiling. Looking down, you realize that the spell was not intended to burn you directly, but to heat the water that your feet were submerged in. 

Now that you were aware of the heat of the water, you tried once more to try and remove your feet from the pail only for you to stop abruptly as immense pain shot through your entire body. You could feel the skin on your feet blistering and burning, causing you to let out a loud sob.

“Please! Please stop! I can’t take it! I’m sorry!” you plea in between sobs. Suddenly the heat immediately disappeared, the water turning ice cold. You sighed in relief as the cold water soothed the burns, expecting the water to slowly go back to room temperature, you relax into the chair breathing deeply. The water doesn’t start to warm up though, and as you look at the pail once more you notice the ice forming along the edges. “Woah! This is not what I meant!” you shout, and suddenly the water returns to boiling causing you to scream.

  
  



	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter than the others, I apologize for that. I hope you still enjoy it though!

_ Satan and Solomon sat surrounded by books, looking for a way to break the mirroring spell as well as to find a tracking spell. Books being delivered and sorted by Leviathan and Belphegor, stacks are piling high, covering the table as well as the floor surrounding the table. _

_ All beings in the room wince as another scream echoes through the castle. It was hard for Satan to focus on the task at hand. He attempts to block out the sound of his older brother screaming in pain by humming loudly. Not stopping as he forces himself to push all thoughts of what his brother, as well as one of his closest friends, are going through at that exact moment.  _

_ Solomon stands and walks to a clear part of the room, laying out a map of Devildom across the floor. The brothers in the room all watch with bated breath as the sorcerer attempts another tracking spell. For a minute after the spell has been cast, the room is silent, all waiting for the results. _

_ Sighing, Solomon turns around to look at the others in the room, taking in their hopeful expressions. With a shake of his head, he watches as their expressions crumble, hope becomes anguish. It was a difficult sight for the human to witness. _

_ The silence in the room is shattered as Satan launches the book in front of him at the wall. With wide eyes, all watch as Satan changes into his demon form and begins to throw books all over the place. Books fly, breaking windows, knocking over stacks, and nearly missing the others in the room. _

_ It isn’t until Satan flips a table that the door flings open and in walk Lucifer and Diavolo. With quick steps, Lucifer crosses the room and pins his raging brother to the wall. With his forearm pressed against Satan’s chest, Lucifer leans down slightly so his mouth is close to his brother’s ear.  _

_ “I know, I know that you are scared, for them, for what it means for all of us…” Lucifer says in a voice that the brothers all know too well, the voice of restrained anger “but, I will not have you damaging any of Lord Diavolo’s property, it does not matter the context. You will not inconvenience nor upset our Lord.” Lucifer hisses and leans back to look at his brother “If you are calm enough, I will release you, and we shall clean up this mess.” satisfied with the nod he received in response, Satan is released from his hold. _

_ As the group gets to work in tidying up, Solomon walks up to Diavolo and leads him out of the room quietly. Noticing this, Lucifer halts his cleaning and makes his way out of the room, and opens the door to see the two talking quietly. _

_ “Ah, Lucifer, I’m glad you joined us.” Diavolo practically sings, reaching over to grasp Lucifer by the arm to pull him away from the door, softly closing the door, Lucifer leaves his brothers to clean up the mess. “Solomon here was just updating me on his findings,” Diavolo says before turning to address the sorcerer “please continue what it was that you were saying.”  _

_ “Yes sir,” Solomon states with a nod of his head “as I was saying, I believe that the coven is masking their location, none of the tracking spells seem to work. As well as they most likely are no longer in Devildom, seeing as we likely would have gotten word about them at this point.” scratching his chin Solomon looks between the two powerful demons in front of him. “I do have an idea, it is rather unorthodox though, and I’m not sure that you would be okay with it Lucifer.” Solomon finishes while looking at the former angel’s eyes. _

* * *

* * *

  
  


Resting your head on your shoulder you watch as the woman removes the clamp from your hand, unscrewing it slowly, as both of you watch as the clamp drags slivers of wood from the arm of the through your palm. The sight is nauseating but with pain flowing through your entire body, you can’t seem to focus on any of it. Almost in a daze, you continue watching as the woman then moves the pail away from you and places your feet on the floor. 

The both of you wince at the state of your feet, a disgusting mix of burns and frostbite. There is no feeling left in your feet, it’s almost like they were gone, but you could still see them there, still attached to your body. Tentatively, you try to wiggle your toes, feeling slight relief at the fact that they still move, but the relief felt is quickly overwhelmed by the overwhelming pain from the movement.

The woman watches the movement of your toes and smiles softly. She walks around the chair and begins to undo the restraints. Bewildered you open your mouth about to question her, but think better of it. You can only observe as she unbinds you from the chair, that is until she stands in front of you and taps you on the forehead in a way that you have now become familiar with.

You slowly drift into nothingness as you feel the woman pick you up out of the chair.


	5. chapter 5

_ Beelzebub sat at a table in the guest bedroom, watching his older brother finally get some rest. He was glad that there was a moment of peace, typically in silence like this, he would go and find himself some food. Instead, he sat biting his nails, afraid that if he took his eyes off his sleeping brother, something would happen again, and he wouldn’t be there for him.  _

_ Sighing Beelzebub stood up from his seat and stretched, feeling his joints pop in the process. Walking towards the bed, he picked up a pillow that had been knocked to the floor at some point. Wiping the pillow and fluffing it, he gently lifted the head of the injured demon to slide the pillow below it.  _

_ Surveying the room, Beel noticed that another of his brothers were in the room as well. He wasn’t sure when Asmodeus had entered the room, but there he was curled up on the couch on the other side of the bed. Asmodeus was facing away from him, it would have been difficult to tell if the curled up demon was asleep had it not been for the slight shake of his shoulders with each breath.  _

_ Unsure whether to leave his brother be, or to comfort him, Beel grabbed a throw blanket off the back of the chair he was sitting in and crossed the room. As silently as possible, and keeping a close eye on the figure on the bed, he made his way to the couch. Gently Beel draped the blanket over his brother and walked back to the chair that he had been sitting in previously. Giving his brother the blanket was the best way that he could think of to comfort his brother, excluding scooping him up and cradling him like a small child, but Beel wasn’t sure if that was something that his brother would appreciate at that moment. _

* * *

  
  


_ “You want to do what?” Lucifer said in disbelief while looking between the Lord and the sorcerer. “How can you expect Michael to be of any help in this situation?” running a hand through his hair as he spoke, “I would rather try to summon my father himself instead of having to deal with Michael at any point.” The group failed to notice that Simeon had been walking towards the group until he had let out a laugh once he realized what the topic of conversation was. _

_ “As much as I disagree with your sentiment Lucifer, I do not believe that Michael will be of any help in this situation” Simeon spoke with a calm tone while laying a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder “Solomon,” he spoke while turning to the human “do you think it possible to summon a human?” With a surprised expression, Solomon shook his head before speaking. _

_ “If they were a powerful magic user, it might be possible. But, in this situation, I don’t think it would work.” spoke the sorcerer, as he turned and walked back to the library, leaving the rather unorthodox group to follow him. Once the group entered the library, they realized that the brothers in the room had completely cleaned the room. _

_ “Can you think of any other forms of magic that could help us? Even if it only helps slightly?” spoke Diavolo as he walked to the closest chair and reclined causing the chair to teeter slightly as if it were very close to crashing to the ground. The question left the sorcerer scratching his chin in thought as the others watch on. It is eerily quiet in the room while they all contemplated what they could do. _

_ “Magic!” shouted Leviathan suddenly, startling all in the room “Solomon! Do you remember when you lent your power to our normie and they were able to summon Asmo to defeat Henry 1.0?” almost frantically Leviathan crossed the room and put both hands on the sorcerer’s shoulders and stared him in the eyes, receiving a slow nod Leviathan continues “What if we do that again? If they have powers, they might be able to escape, or summon one of us!”  _

* * *

* * *

  
  


The room was significantly brighter than it was before you lost consciousness, opening your eyes, you realize that you were not laying down. Looking around you see that you’re in the same room, but on a bed that was directly below the sole window in the room. It is only when you try to move that you realize that you’re strapped down to the bed, there are cuffs locked around your wrists, ankles, and large leather straps across your hips and your chest directly below the cut on your clavicle. 

Turning your head to the side, you check to see if you were alone in the room. You see no one else in the room, but you can’t be sure that your captors have far. Trying to be as silent as possible, you test the restraints, only to realize that the more you struggled against them the tighter they got.  _ Ah, _ you think to yourself,  _ of course, they’re enchanted.  _

Resting your head back against the mattress, you sigh and try to minimize your movements. Closing your eyes, you debate on if you should go back to sleep or not. On one hand, you would be able to gather your strength for whatever absurd form of torture that you would have to endure next. On the other hand, you wouldn’t be able to prepare yourself for when the torture starts and would be completely at their mercy.

As you lay there contemplating the pros and cons of falling asleep once more, a door opens somewhere in the room. Instinctively closing your eyes, you listen to the footsteps as they approach where you lay. The steps come to a stop directly beside the bed as you fight the urge to open your eyes.

“I know that you are awake child, you cannot pretend in front of me.” you hear the voice of the woman as she spoke in a sickly sweet tone that made you feel nauseated as soon as you heard it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is a bit blah, I wasn't too sure how to write the conversation but I did know that I wanted to show some softness for Beel, he such a sweetie and deserves all the love.


	6. Chapter 6

The woman stood beside you, while she softly stroked your hair as you lay there watching her. The woman seemed to get angry every time you flinched away from her touch. After flinching for what seemed like the dozenth time, she growled in annoyance. Pulling another large leather strap out of seemingly nowhere, she strapped your head to the table. Trying to fight against the strap as she was securing it in place, which only caused the rest of your body to shift, resulting in the other straps and restraints on your body tightening.

Exacerbated, the woman walked to the table that held all the tools, retrieving a handful of what looked to be nails, and a mallet. When she made it back to where you laid, she dropped all of the nails onto your stomach. Taking one nail in hand she pushed your hand flat against the bed. With your hand outstretched, she lined the nail directly under your fingernail. 

Glancing at you with a smile on her face, she raised the mallet and drove the nail into your fingertips. You thrashed and screamed in response, feeling the bindings tightening so much that it felt like they were cutting off blood flow as well, the strap on your chest making it nearly impossible to breathe as you inhale as shallowly as possible.

Taking another nail off of your stomach, she lined it up in the same spot but on another finger, grinning as she brought the mallet down. Unable to do anything but release a whine, you started to tear up once more. The woman repeated her actions over and over again until all of your fingers had a nail protruding from them. The woman began whistling as she went to retrieve more nails from the table. 

Grasping your injured left foot she positioned the nail against your big toe and drove the mallet down against the nail.

* * *

* * *

  
  
  


_ Scrambling onto the bed, Asmodeus gently lifted his brother’s head and laid it on his lap. Leaning down to press a light kiss to his Mammon’s forehead in a show of support and love in response to Mammon’s heaved sobs as blood flowed out of his fingers and toes.  _

_ Softly stroking his brother’s forehead, Asmodeus looked over to his other brother who was sitting in the chair near the bed. Asmodeus felt apprehensive when Beelzebub had been sent to help Solomon and Satan with the spells that they were attempting. Replacing Beel beside the bed, Lucifer sat with his arms crossed with a stony expression on his face as he took in the state of his brother in front of him. _

_ If one didn’t know Lucifer, they would think that he didn’t care about what happened to the brother with white hair. If you were to look closer though, you would be able to see the slight furrow of his brow and the way his lips quirked downwards in response to every sound coming from his brother. And if one were to get even closer to him, they might even be able to see that his eyes were misty, and that tears were threatening to fall. _

_ Lucifer would never let those tears fall. He had to stay strong for his brothers if they saw him lose composure, they would all crumble in a way so severe that they would never be the same again. _

_ A knock on the guest room door broke Lucifer out of his thoughts. Glancing up as the door opens, he watches as Diavolo enters the room. Sitting up straighter, and giving a bow of the head in acknowledgement to his lord, Lucifer waits for Diavolo to speak. _

_ “The others figured out a way to send Solomon’s power, but they can’t figure out a way to break the mirroring spell.” Diavolo had a grim look on his face while delivering the news. “I know that this is not ideal, but I do believe that this way we may be able to heal them and keep all the others safe.” Diavolo finished while looking at the two brothers on the bed. _

_ “K-keep the spell” spoke Mammon for the first time, with a hoarse voice “I’m s’posed to protect ‘em and I failed ‘em” tears gathering in his eyes once more “If they’re in pain, I ‘oughta feel it too” making eye contact with his older brother, Mammon’s reserve hardened as Lucifer opened his mouth to speak. “No Luci, I ain’t gonna change my mind. I swore to protect ‘em, to never let anythin’ harm ‘em, and yet ‘ere we are.” _

_ “Do it, my lord,” spoke Lucifer after a moment of staring at his brother. “Get the others ready, we do not know what will happen next, but we must be ready.” receiving a nod in response, Lucifer turned to Asmodeus as he sat there still cradling his brother in his lap “Asmo, go get prepared with the others. I will have Luke come and tend to Mammon so that all of us will be ready.” Lucifer watched as Asmodeus nodded and gently lifted his brother off of him earning a groan in response and quickly scurried out of the room. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild spoiler for lesson 8, as well as lesson 16

Laying there as the woman closed the door behind her, you breathed a sigh of relief, you were finally alone. There was a tiny part of you telling you that you should try to escape again, but you assumed it was a bad idea. The feeling that you should try it got strong and stronger with each passing second.

With a groan, you decide to try to move your right hand. You feel the leather dig into the skin, but it’s not tightening, making you very confused. Did the woman think that you would no longer try to escape? That she had completely broken your spirit? Well, she was wrong. You were going to try again and again until you finally got out of this hellhole.

The woman had left the nails that she had used on your hands on the bed, within your reach despite the restraints. Feeling around with your right hand, you search for the nail with the sharpest edge. Finding the right nail, you rotate it in your hand, sliding it in between your wrist and the leather strap. As you start to saw away at the restraint, you begin to hear a voice so faint that you almost thought it was your imagination. Listening very closely you hear the faint voice once more, the voice seems familiar as if you’ve heard it somewhere before. 

“Summon… him…” the voice spoke, “have… summon… to… you…” realizing who the voice belongs to made you freeze your movement. “No… keep… going…” Lilith spoke with each word she seemed to get clearer and clearer “almost done…” her reassurance made you feel braver as you kept sawing away at the restraint “good, good, power is coming.” confused you begin to try and look around to see if you could spot her but with your head tied down you couldn’t move much.

Finally severing the strap, you lift your now free to your head and undo that restraint. Once able to move your head, you begin to look around for Lilith, but you can’t see her anywhere. Next, you undo the strap on your left wrist, then you undo the strap along your chest. You sit up and try to ignore the massive amount of pain you felt throughout your body because of your movement and release your feet. As soon you swung your feet over the edge of the mattress you begin to feel something in your chest, it was a warm feeling and it confused you. 

“Summon one of them now! You have power!” Lilith shouts suddenly, which causes you to jump in surprise and fall off the mattress. Landing on the floor in a heap, you look around for Lilith once more. You find a dark shadow in the corner of the room, and you know in your heart that it is her. “Sorry, but you need to do it now. We don’t have much time” nodding, you pull yourself into a seated position.

“Hear me,” you begin “denizens of darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it.” you continue in a steady voice but try to remain quiet in case your captors are nearby “ Hear me and do as I command! I call upon you to send forth one of your number!” thinking quickly you choose which brother to summon “I summon the Avatar of Pride, Lucifer!” you wait with bated breath as you look around the room. 

Suddenly there is the flutter of wings, and standing proud in front of you is Lucifer in his demon form, proud and mighty. You watch as he neals down in front of you, taking in your form as he softly strokes your cheek.

“You did good, let us handle it from here” he spoke as he stood once more and looked around the room. “Come now” he commands and in the blink of an eye, you realize that others have appeared in the room. Taking in the sight of them in wow, you see Lucifer, Leviathan, Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belphegor, and Diavolo all in their demon forms. Beside them is Simeon with his angel wings on full display, and Solomon standing off to the side looking around the room and slightly awkward in his regular clothes.

Noticing your state of shock Simeon gives you a small smile as he walks over to you to take a look at your injuries. As he approaches you, Solomon follows a few steps behind.

Stretching out his wings, Diavolo spares you a glance as he walks to the door, “let’s go boys” he commands the brothers and with that, the door flies open. You watch the demons march out of the room as Simeon gently picks you up and nods to Solomon, you hear a scream and next thing you know you feel like you are spinning as you bury your head in the angel’s chest.

Once the spinning comes to an end, you realize that you are no longer in the basement, instead, you’re in a bedroom. Looking around the room you notice Solomon walking towards Barbatos who is standing near a table with what looked like potions and medical supplies. Then you notice the bed in the room and Mammon who is laying on top of the sheets, covered in blood and sweat, the sight alone makes your heart clench in your chest because he looks so broken and defeated.

A door flings open off to the side of the room, and Luke comes running towards you with the most distraught look on his face as he leads Simeon over to a second bed that you failed to notice earlier and has him lay you down. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” squeals Luke and as soon as you are as comfortable as possible, he climbs into the bed beside you and lays with you “I was praying to Michael that you would come back to us safe! And here you are! Thank you, Michael!!” Luke’s excitement makes you smile, he really does have the energy of a puppy at times, though you would never say anything like that to him. 

Looking towards Mammon who had yet to acknowledge you, you see him staring at the ceiling with a furrowed brow. “Mammon,” you say trying to get his attention, all he does is flinch and refuse to look at you “Mammon, look at me” you plea still, he doesn’t move “don’t make me use our pact” you threaten him and watch as he sits up quickly, groaning in pain at the movement. making eye contact with him you utter “I saw her,” he looks confused “I saw Lilith” you clarify. Mammon’s facial expression morphs into one of shock as the others in the room gasp at your words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to jump into the big fight, so come back later for it!


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its time for the big fight!

_ Diavolo leads the group of demons through the doorway and looks around the hallway but only sees one way to go, which was straight. As they walk down the hall, they begin to hear voices, faint at first, but the volume of them increase with each step the group takes.  _

_ Upon opening the first door they come across what looked to be a laundry room with two witches in the room. They stood there talking and laughing as they folded clothing, in a matter of seconds, the clean clothing was dirty once more, and their laughter turned into screams.  _

_ At the sight of the two women, Satan shoved his way through the crowd as he growled out the word ‘mine’. Reaching the witch closest to him, Satan grabs her by the wrist, twisting it so much that every joint in her arm dislocates before he tears her arm off entirely. Both women in the room scream, one of them screams in pain, the other in terror as blood sprays all over the room. Grabbing the witch’s other arm, Satan repeats the process and throws the arms into the laundry basket full of white clothing.  _

_ It is then that Beelzebub charges for the other witch, with shoulders down, he tackles the second witch into the wall. She hits the wall so hard that the sound of her head hitting the stone echoes throughout the room. Beelzebub stands tall once more as the witch falls to the ground as blood and brains flow out of her smashed skull. Walking back to the group of demons by the door, Beelzebub passes his brother who stomps on the head of the now armless witch, effectively killing her instantly with a disgusting squelch noise. _

_ The group then leaves the room and continues down the hallway towards the remaining witches with Lucifer taking the lead. As they walked, they were silent, the only sound coming from them was the sound of fluttering wings and footsteps. They arrived at another room, this time it appeared to be a kitchen of sorts. Upon opening the door the group made quick work of grabbing the three witches in the room. Leviathan used his tail to trap the closest witch, snaking his tail around her torso and tightening his grip to the point where her ribs cracked and crumbled like a handful of pretzels. _

_ Walking up to the second witch Belphegor snarled and grabbed a knife off the counter and slashed across the witch’s lower abdomen causing her internal organs to begin slipping out of her body. Stepping around her as she clutched at her abdomen, in a failing attempt to keep her body together. Belphegor slapped her hands away and grabbed her intestines and pulled, came out of the body so easily that he was able to wrap them around the witch’s neck and began to strangle her with her body parts. She clawed at his hands attempting to clear away to a path so she could breathe, but she only succeeded in scratching up her organs, if she could breathe, she would have been screaming. Watching the witch lose consciousness Belphegor tightened his grip and held onto her organs for a moment before dropping her to the ground. Taking a step back to the group, only to stop because the witch’s intestines were wrapped around his ankle, picking up the knife again he sliced the innards, effectively freeing himself. Delivering a kick to the witch’s head he proceeded to join the other demons. _

__

_ At the same time, Asmodeus walked to the furthest witch and began to use his powers on her, and within seconds she was in a trance so strong that she would do anything he wanted her to do, which he took advantage of as he ordered her to stick her head into the pot of boiling water that was in front oh her. Heeding his command she plunged her head into the water, as Asmodeus placed a hand on her shoulder and held her head under, she struggled for a moment while garbled screams could be heard as the trance broke. Holding her head forcefully under the water, Asmodeus waited until she stopped struggling. Letting her limp body fall to the floor, everyone took in the sight of the witch’s face with burns and boils all over it, with a wince. Walking back to join the others Asmodeus let out a groan at the water that was on his pants. _

_ The group of demons proceeded out of the room in the hunt for the rest of the witches, they come across a room that looks like a dining room, sat at the head of the table is the woman, the leader, she stares down the demons in the doorway. The other witches in the room turn and run as fast as they could out of the room.  _

_ Standing from her seat the woman walks around the table, only coming to a stop when she is only a few feet in front of the group. She mutters words so quietly that even the demons, with their superior hearing, couldn’t make out. Before one of the brothers has the chance to attack the witch, the room loses all visibility, smoke making it nearly impossible to see even the demon to their side.  _

_ Flapping his wings, Lucifer begins to fan the smoke away from him. The brothers and Diavolo doing the same, the loud sound of wings fills the room. As soon as the smoke clears, the demons look around for the witch, but she is nowhere to be seen.  _

_ With roars of fury, the demons rush across the room, flinging the doors that the other witches had fled through, they separate into groups as they go in separate directions. Now the real hunt begins. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up to all of y'all, it might take me an extra day to finish up the next chapter, coming up with ways to annihilate witches is kinda hard to do, especially if I try to make them creative deaths.


	9. Chapter 9

_ The demons can hear the echoing footsteps in the dark hallway if it weren’t for their superior eyesight, it would be nearly impossible for them to see where they were going. If the witches were to look back as they ran, the only thing that they would be able to see would be the glowing sets of eyes of those that were pursuing them. Having split to go through the different doorways, the demons were separated. Asmodeus, Belphegor, and Beelzebub were being led by Lucifer through the first door which led to a narrow hallway. Diavolo led Leviathan and Satan through the doorway that was on the opposite side of the dining room. _

_ The demon prince walked calmly down the hall, the two demons with him were antsy to catch the witches, but they wouldn’t run ahead of the prince in fear that the terrifyingly calm demon would snap and take them out instead of the witches that they were hunting. The only sound coming from them was their faint footsteps as well as the sound of Leviathan’s tail occasionally brushing against the wall or floor as it whipped around showing how angry the third born was. Reaching a door on the left side of the hallway, Diavolo raised his finger to his lips in a signal to tell the others to ‘be quiet’, pressing his ear to the door the demon prince could heat the erratic heartbeat of one of the witches.  _

_ Flinging the door open the demons looked around the room, it appeared to be a storage room, hidden behind a couple of large boxes was a witch, who upon discovery, opened her mouth wide and screamed as loud as she possibly could. The two brothers watched with morbid fascination as Diavolo used the wide-open mouth of the witch to his advantage. Shoving both of his hands into the witch’s mouth, he began to pull her mouth apart further, her lips splitting in the corners as he pulled. With a small grunt Diavolo completely tore off the witch’s lower jaw, as she was bleeding out he gave another tug on her upper jaw and severed the spinal cord, tearing her skull from the rest of her body. The skull landed on the ground with a thud and rolls across the floor. _

_ The demons left the room and continued through the dark hallway, stopping to check every room they came across, none of which contained a witch. As they walked, each was lost in thought, all with thoughts along the lines of if you were okay, or if Mammon was okay, had the angels managed to patch you up? Were both of you still in pain? Would you still be able to trust them even though you went through all of that and they were practically useless in the rescuing? Did you blame them for the entire thing? Would you want to go back to your normal life in the human realm and never see another demon again? _

_ The more time they had to think while searching for the remaining witches the stronger their anxieties got. With each thought, they began to speed up their pace and as soon as they reached the point of running, they each let out a ferocious growl so loud that it echoed throughout the building. _

* * *

_ As they heard the growls of the demons that were echoing off the walls, Lucifer led his brothers through the halls, checking every dark corner they came across. So far they had come across two witches, one that was swiftly handled by Lucifer with the snap of her neck, the other was beaten to a pulp by the twins, the larger of the two held her in place while the youngest let out his frustrations on the witch. _

_ Coming to a halt, Lucifer turned to Asmodeus “call Levi and make sure that they don’t kill their leader. I want to bring her back alive.” as soon as he was finished speaking, Lucifer continued walking. The sound of the fifth brother talking on the phone was the only sound as they walked. Upon hanging up the phone, the Avatar of Lust caught up to his older brother and informed him of what was said on the phone. Lucifer nodded in response, as his eyes scanned the area as the moved. _

_ A movement caught the eye of Beelzebub, who stopped walking at tapped his eldest brother on the shoulder to get his attention and pointed towards where the suspected witch was hiding. They all moved silently towards the movent, Asmodeus moved closer to the tapestry that was hanging on the wall. Flinging it to the side Asmodeus dragged out a young woman, she was crying silent tears, while looking at the fifth born, she stood tall and dropped her arms to her side. _

_ “Well go ahead then... kill me” spoke the witch while staring into Lucifer’s eyes. With a sneer on his face, Lucifer nodded towards the twins and took a step back.  _

_ “Ask and you shall receive...” spoke Belphegor as he walked closer and grabbed the tapestry and ripped it off the wall. Wringing it between his hands, he stepped even closer to the witch and wrapped it around her neck. Staring into Lucifer’s eyes, she made not a sound, as she slowly lost consciousness. Once she fell to the ground, Belphegor tightened the tapestry around her neck for a moment. As soon as she was gone he let go and walked back to his brothers, to continue searching for the others.  _

* * *

_ Rounding a corner, Diavolo spotted Lucifer at the other end of the hallway. They walk towards each other slowly, keeping an eye out for the remaining witch. As they moved closer they checked every nook and cranny to try and find her. When they finally reach the middle and are standing in front of each other, the groups merge into one once more as the brothers begin to swap stories of ways that they killed witches. _

_ Pulling Lucifer aside, “Did you find her? The leader?” Diavolo asks quietly. Pursing his lips Lucifer shook his head, as he begins to open his mouth to reply, Diavolo sees something flying straight towards Lucifer’s back.  _

_ With a shout, Diavolo tackles Lucifer to the ground as a ball of flames flies above them. The brothers, all alarmed, shout in surprise and get ready to attack, but they can’t see the attacker. As they survey their surroundings, a bright light appears out of nowhere and hits the ceiling directly above their heads. As sparks begin falling from the scorched stone, the brothers scramble forward, trying to get away from the damaged stone.  _

_ Another ball of light flies toward the group as Lucifer gets back to his feet. Seeing the panicked look on his brother’s faces as the illuminated ball approaches them, he feels a flare of rage so strong. The brothers brace themselves for the impact. _

_ After a second they open their eyes to see Lucifer on the ground in front of them, his wings and back so badly burned that the feathers and clothing were charred and falling away from him. As the brothers and Diavolo rush towards the former angel, Asmodeus stares at them with a shocked expression, before lifting his gaze to look at their surrounding.  _

_ Using as much of his strength as possible, Asmodeus uses his powers to draw the witch out of hiding. Watching as she steps away from the wall towards him, Diavolo jumps up and grabs the witch by the back of the neck, while holding the witch in place, Diavolo turns to the brothers on the ground.  _

_ “Beel, you get Lucifer,” Diavolo commands with a sad expression as he looks at his injured friend. Beelzebub nods in response and picks up Lucifer and places him over his shoulder as to not touch the injured back of his eldest brother. As soon as the brothers were situated, Diavolo shifts his hand to tangle his fingers in the woman’s hair and turns away from the other, the woman practically flung around as he turns and begins to walk and says “Let’s go home.”  _


	10. Chapter 10

With your eyes closed, you lay back on the bed, feeling Simeon hold your injured hand as he speeds up the healing process. Having already healed the cuts on your other arm and torso, you were exhausted. The process was painful, you could feel the bones in your hand moving back into place, and seeing the muscles and skin fuse together was a sickening sight. 

Tilting your head to the side you could see Mammon talking quietly with Solomon and Barbatos. Mammon was still laying in the bed waving his hands around as he spoke, the other two standing on either side of the bed. Trying to focus on their quiet voices and the words that were forming on Mammon lips, you could only decipher a few words that the demon spoke, most of it being ‘no’.

A loud bang and frantic voices shook you from your thoughts, lightly pushing Simeon away from your hand, you swing your feet off the bed and stand. The pain coming from your feet is unbearable, causing you to fall to the floor. Simeon makes his way around the bed and lifts you and holds you to his chest bridal style, he carries you out into the hall following Solomon who was supporting Mammon, and Barbatos who was first to head towards the noise.

As you round the corner towards the entrance hall, you smell the pungent scent of burned flesh and hair which causes you to cover your mouth and nose with your now mostly healed hand. The first thing you see when you enter the is Lucifer slung over Beelzebub’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. You can see that Lucifer isn’t awake but you don’t see the reason that he is unconscious until Beelzebub turns towards you to look you over. 

Stifling a scream with the hand over your mouth, you observe the state of Lucifer. His wings were charred and there next to no feathers left, the bones in the wings were visible in the parts that the blackened flesh had fallen from the bone. The skin of his back was so burnt that you could see the burned layers flaking away from the rest of his body.

Forcing your gaze away from Lucifer, you survey the others to make sure that they aren’t hurt, the most damage that you could see on them is some singed hairs on their head. After checking over the brothers, you look towards the demon prince who was rushing down the hall with Barbatos who was dragging someone down the hall. 

Watching the person being dragged away, you know that it must be one of the witches. The minute that she turns her head towards you, your entire body stiffens as you begin to panic at the eye contact you make with the woman, the one who tortured you. You can feel Simeon look down at you, and you can see from the edge of your vision that he lifts his head to follow your gaze. Upon seeing the woman, Simeon lets out a small gasp and quickly turns his body away, in an attempt to shield you.

You can feel Simeon speaking, but in the haze of your panic, you hear nothing except for a loud buzzing in your ears. You squeeze your eyes shut as Simeon turns and starts walking towards the room that you were in previously, you try to focus on your breathing, inhaling slowly, then exhale slowly. Repeating the motion as you feel yourself being laid down on a bed. You can feel someone climb in next to you and hold your body close, the smell of roses enveloping your senses as you begin to calm down.

Opening your eyes you see Asmodeus no longer in his demon for holding you carefully as to not aggravate your injuries. Giving you a small sad smile, which you return, he pulls away to allow Simeon to continue healing you.

Looking around the room, you see that Lucifer now occupies the other bed, while Mammon is reclined on a sofa in the corner of the room. Lucifer laying on his stomach with his head resting on his arms, with his head near the foot of the bed. Solomon and Satan are sitting on either side of his legs, Solomon is crushing something in a mortar and pestle as Satan occasionally takes the paste from the bowl and spreads it gently on Lucifer’s back which causes him to wince with each touch. Slowly opening his eyes, you make eye contact with Lucifer, he gives you a small smile which quickly turns into a wince as his younger brother touches his back once more.

The silence in the room is broken by Diavolo walking into the room. You watch as he takes a seat on the bed so close to you that you can feel the heat radiating off him, but not touching you directly.

“Tell me exactly what happened, and spare no detail,” he says with a softly as he brushes your hair away from your forehead “I need to know exactly what she did so that she can get what’s coming to her.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comeuppance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait >﹏< I got a new kitten and this little demon (pun intended) made it impossible to sit down and write.

As you told the others in the room about what had happened, you watched as their facial expressions went from anger to sympathy, to anguish, to rage. To see the most powerful demons, two fairly high ranked angels, and an extremely talented sorcerer react to your words as if it had happened to them instead of it being your own experience, made you feel some kind of emotion that you couldn’t even begin to explain.

At some point, you spotted Barbatos taking notes, which confused you greatly. Was he getting ideas for torture? The thought alone made you feel sick, so you instead tried to mentally convince yourself that it was actually because he wanted an accurate description to put in his diary when all of this was over. 

After you finished your story, you notice that the angels, as well as a few demons, had tears in their eyes, more specifically, Asmodeus, and Beelzebub. Mammon towards the end had begun to sob, anytime you pause to take a few deep breaths to calm yourself, to assuage the panic that began to build in your chest as you recount the experience, Mammon could be heard choking out the words ‘I’m so sorry’ in between sobs. As all were trying to calm the strong emotions that they felt, Simeon led Luke from the room in an attempt to calm the crying younger angel.

At some point, Lucifer’s burns had healed enough that he was able to sit on the bed, with his hand reaching out to softly stoke Mammon’s hand in a way of silent comfort. In moments like this, you could see that they really were brothers. Satan was still rubbing the paste into his brother’s back with a gentle touch, Asmodeus is holding Mammon in his arms shushing and trying to calm his brother. Beelzebub is curled up against his twin brother who was holding onto the arm of the third brother.

Shortly after everyone had calmed down, Diavolo, Lucifer, Barbatos, as well as Solomon left the room quietly. You watched them file out of the room, as the remaining brothers except for one. climbed into the bed with you, all in some way touching you. Beelzebub had his head on your left thigh while his twin rested his legs on him while using your left arm as a pillow. On the other side of you, Leviathan was mirroring the older twin, while Asmodeus mirrored the youngest sibling. Satan was laying across the foot of the bed, with your feet resting on his stomach.

Glancing around for the missing brother, you finally locate Mammon sitting in the corner of the room. He had his knees brought to his chest, with his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. While looking at him, you couldn’t help noticing the tears in his eyes, and the deep frown on his quivering lips. 

With as little movement as possible as to not disturb the brothers that surround you on the bed, you try to beckon the demon closer. He makes no indication that he saw what you did, but as soon as you go to repeat the action, he jumps into a standing position. You can only watch as he quickly leaves the room with a choked out apology, with your calls of his name echoing after him.

* * *

_Following the faint screams, Mammon found himself in the dungeons of the demon lord’s castle. The sounds grew stronger with each step he took, as he wandered the dark halls. Finally arriving at a well lit open space, with squinted eyes Mammon looked around the room, noticing his elder brother first leaning against the wall closest to him, who halted his conversation with the future king of Devildom. Solomon and Barbatos were standing in the center of the room, upon hearing the lull in conversation they turned around to see Mammon standing there. As soon as the sorcerer and the demon turned around, Mammon could see that a familiar witch was tied to a chair in front of the pair, she was covered in blood._

_The sight before him cause Mammon to smile as he walked closer to the chair. Resting his palms on the witch’s blood-soaked arms the white-haired demon leaned down so that he was face to face with the witch._

_“You hurt my human...” Mammon said with a grin that showed his fangs, moving closer to her as he whispered in her ear “I gave ya so much, and yet, ya did the one thing that I couldn’t let happen, and it will be the last thing ya will ever do.” taking a step away from the witch, Mammon turned to the others in the room with a mock pout on his lips as he spoke to them “why’d ya start without me?”_

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time that I am writing a multichapter fic... so let me know your thoughts!  
> if you want to yell at me for any reason, you can find me on Tumblr @sevendeadlybrothers


End file.
